IvyClan's Story
by Shadowstorm11
Summary: IvyClan is the clan that has snuck out of history, No one knows where we came from, no one knows where we live, no one knows why we live in secret, Whatever happens we stand together, We Are IvyClan.


IvyClan's story.

 **Hey guys! Shadow here with a new one-shot! This is a fanfiction about my sister's and I's Forum IvyClan, Tigershade, Rockclaw and Pumapaw belongs to me, Frozenstar, Blossom and Condike belongs to** Frozenstar9, **Frostheart belongs to** Warriors27 **, Duskkit belongs to** Author196 **, Mousekit belongs to** Quinnlily **, and Bearpaw belongs to** Silversky of ShadowClan

Frozenpaw dug through the trash, she was in the middle of Two-leg place -or maybe in the middle of Two-leg place she didn't know- Frozenpaw smiled as she pulled out some raw chicken, _Thank you StarClan._

Frozenpaw used to be in the greatest Clan ever called IvyClan, The Clan was founded many moons ago by Ivystar, and the Clan had lived in peace until a few moons ago, Frozenpaw shivered at the memories, she shook her head and dug into the chicken.

As she finished her meal, the 14 moon old cat yawned, she was about to go to sleep when she heard a yowl of pain, Frozenpaw shot up, she shook her head.

"Help!" A second yowl rang through the streets.

Frozenpaw ran towards where it sounded like the call came from, she turned down a alleyway to find a battle. There was a tom and a she-cat fighting a dog, and another she-cat with her tail wrapped around a tiny black kit.

The tom was a handsome dark grey tabby with sharp green eyes, the first she-cat was a brown tabby with black stripes and weird red eyes, the second she-cat was cream with amber eyes.

Frozenpaw leaped into action, she grabbed the dogs ear with her teeth and hung on, she saw the brown tabby and black tom share a surprised glance but quickly jumped back into the fight, The dog swung his head around and Frozenpaw went flying, she managed to unsteadily land on her feet and run back into the battle.

The brown she-cat let out a savage growl and the black tom stepped back like he was used to this, Frozenpaw watched in awe and the red eyed she-cat leaped at the dog, ducking under a flying paw, lashing out with a rear and a front paw, slicing through the soft skin of the dog. Blood poured out of the wounds and the she-cat grinned.

Frozenpaw stepped in to help but the black tom stopped her "Don't." He warned, Frozenpaw frowned but stayed back.

The she-cat was everywhere, ripping and tearing through the flesh of the dog, she laughed and her red eyes glowed, Frozenpaw gasped as she realized the brown tabby was _playing_ with the dog, after a while the dog -or what was left- lay on the street, lifeless.

The black tom suddenly collapsed and Frozenpaw let out a shriek of terror as she saw the blood rushing out of a head wound, the cream she-cat yowled in horror and and bounded over to him.

Frozenpaw stepped back as the two she-cats ran over and tried to stop the bleeding, Frozenpaw dipped her head in respect, "No. No. no! Condike! You can't leave me!" Cried the cream cat.

The brown tabby stopped and turned to the other "There's nothing we can do Blossom." She said, her voice cracking.

Condike raised his head and looked at the brown tabby, "Tiger, listen to me." The brown she-cat who Frozenpaw guessed was Tiger lifted her head, "P-please, take c-care of P-Puma." Tiger nodded her head sadly.

"Of course."

"Bl-Blossom," Condike stuttered the blood pooling around their paws "Get out of here, find somewhere safe to raise our son." Blossom broke down sobbing but Condike continued "I-I love you Blossom, and I love our son." With those last words his muzzle fell to the ground and his eyes turned lifeless.

Blossom fell to the ground beside him, sobbing uncontrollably, Tiger didn't move, she stared at his limb body, her eyes emotionless.

Frozenpaw turned away, about to leave them in their grief, "Wait." Tiger had caught up to her "Can you help me hunt?" She asked, her voice held so many emotions Frozenpaw immediately nodded.

"Of course." The silver and black tabby said, Tiger smiled "Thank you."

After the two had hunted enough for the three of them, they headed back to the camp like place, Tiger walked over to Blossom carrying three mice, Frozenpaw guessed that Blossom had buried Condike for he was nowhere to be seen.

A moon when by, the three cats had decided to go with Frozenpaw and help you rebuild IvyClan, Puma was now almost two moons.

When they finally found the perfect territory, they settled down, the tree of them were happily living there until a fox broke into the camp one night and killed Blossom.

Just like the time Condike died Tiger showed no emotion and instead set to caring for Puma.

A few days after Frozenpaw decided to the all of them Warrior names, She gave Tiger the name Tigershade and named her Frozenpaw's deputy, Puma became Pumakit and Frozenpaw, long past her Warrior ceremony went to the MoonRock, she gained her nine lives there.

 **Four Moons Later**

Tigershade smiled, the Clan had grown and everyone was happy, Frozenstar was laying with Rockclaw the two enjoying the sunset together, Rockclaw's tail wrapped protectively around Frozenstar's swollen belly.

Tigershade was talking with Frostheart, the medicine cat keeping one eyes on the kits running around.

Duskkit, Mousekit, Pumapaw and Bearpaw were play fighting near the deputy, "I should go check on Frozenstar." Frostheart said "I want the kits to have a perfect birth." Tigershade nodded and used her tail to wave to Frostheart.

Before she could react Tigershade was tackled by the four friends, she purred as she felt the tiny claws digging into her fur.

Tigershade fell to the ground, knocking all four of them off, "Can you tell us a story?" Mousekit asked.

Tigershade thought for a moment, "Do you want to know how IvyClan was created?" She asked, The four nodded excitedly and sat down, Tigershade purred as Pumapaw jumped when his fur brushed Duskkit's.

At the end of the story Mousekit had fallen alseep, Bearpaw yawned "Cool!"

Duskkit's eyes were wide with awe "Wow." She breathed out.

Mousekit snapped awake and blinked at the others "What did I miss?"

Tigershade laughed along with the toms and Duskkit. **How amusing** The demon inside her snarled _Not tonight_ Tigershade thought.

The Clan was happy, new kits were on the way and the kits and apprentices they had were never better, Tigershade went to sleep with happy thoughts that night.

No one knows where we came from, no one knows where we live, no one knows why we live in secret, Whatever happens we stand together, We Are IvyClan.


End file.
